


Man-to-man

by mmmdraco



Category: Persona 4
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the 3 Sentence Ficathon: Persona 4, Souji/Kanji, man-to-man talk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man-to-man

"It's not like I looked for very long," Kanji said, blushing.

Souji nodded, patting Kanji's shoulder and eyeing up his split lip. He still wasn't sure what Kanji had actually looked at, but the offer of a Topsicle in place of an ice pack had gone over well, at least.


End file.
